


For Your Health

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And maybe some hugs, F/M, Minor Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Nathalie needs some self love man, Or rather the lack of it, and Gabriel ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), from adrien, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Nathalie hasn't ever really thought of herself. This begins to worry those around her.





	For Your Health

Nathalie had never been the best at self-care. In college she often forewent several meals to study or save money, sometimes for days or even weeks at a time. She went days without sleep if asked or needed to without so much as a blink or hint of protest, and worked even whilst sick or exhausted.

None of it had ever felt strange to her. She compartmentalized every aspect of her life like her mind was a graph or word document, never allowing herself to linger on any thought emotionally.

It had always felt like a waste of time, taking care of herself.

It seemed some people disagreed with that assessment, though.

\---

"Miss Nathalie, why do you keep doing this to yourself?" Duusu asked quietly one day. Nathalie was momentarily taken off guard; the Kwami was rarely quiet.

"I should think that the answer to that is quite obvious by now" she said simply. Duusu just frowned. "I know you love your boss, and you want his wife back!" it chirped "But it doesn't seem worth it! What if you die?"

The young woman barely reacted, flicking her eyes up to meet the kwami's before looking back at her clipboard. "Well, i would hope that we succeeded before it got to that"

Duusu wasn't satisfied, making a high pitched wailing sound before it's tone went back to normal at a bipolar speed. "But what if you don't do it in time?! What if you become comatose, like-!"

_"It doesn't matter."_ Nathalie cut in harshly, eyes flashing before the kwami could utter the name, watching it flinch back. The assistant's eyes softened, and she lowered her head, biting her lip slightly. "I don't want to become comatose. But if that were the price to bringing Emilie back, then i would take it without hesitation. I just want Gabriel to be happy."

Duusu was silent for a moment. "You really love him, it's incredible! But... That level isn't healthy! You should give yourself some time away from all of this!" its voice pitched up sharply. Nathalie just shook her head, not responding. She didn't respond to further attempts at conversation, throwing herself into her work as distraction.

\---

"You seem really tired" Adrien commented, looking up from his breakfast. She looked down at him, slightly confused. When he didn't elaborate, she arched a brow. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, nervous. "I dunno. You always need coffee before work but i barely see you away from it anymore. And you've been falling asleep at your desk..."

Nathalie grimaced ever so slightly. "I apologise, i didn't realise it was becoming so noticeable. I'll be more careful"

Adrien's eyes widened. "Woah, no! I didn't mean it was bothering me or anything, i was just worried! Does my father ever give you breaks?"

Nathalie shook her head. "I've never felt the need for them" she responded, clipped, flicking through e-mails on her tablet. "I can work efficiently on any level of sleep"

Adrien's brow furrowed. "That doesn't sound healthy"

Nathalie flinched slightly, remembering Duusu's words, and sharply looked up at the clock. "You'll need to hurry up if you don't want to be late for school"

And just like that the conversation was over, Adrien rushing to eat quicker even as he side eyed her.

\---

"Nathalie. When was the last time you had a break?"

She looked up at her employer, who had a strange expression on his face. She couldn't tell what he was feeling or thinking about.

"Hmm, let me check" she responded, scrolling through her phone. "Ah, 5 months ago i took a day off to visit my mother after she became injured and had to be briefly hospitalized" she shut her phone off and looked back up at him. "If i may ask, why?"

His face looked... Pale? Guilty? He was frowning, at least. "You haven't had any breaks for personal health reasons or sickness? None?" his tone of voice was odd.

She just blinked. "I've had a few instances of illnesses this year and the previous one, but i didn't consider them severe enough to stay home. I was still able to type, after all"

There was a pregnant pause, and Nathalie was suddenly very aware of the clock ticking above her head and the way her laptop was gently humming as it subtly overheated. She shifted where she sat, feeling a very rare emotion. Embarrassment. 

"I think..." he frowned. "I think you should take the next week off. To have some time away"

Her eyes widened. "Have i done something wrong?"

He shook his head, sighing. "Not at all. But i would be grateful if you accepted. I think you need it. For your health."

_For my health._

She nodded after a moment. "Then of course, thank you sir" she glanced back down at her screen.

"Good. And Nathalie?"

She looked back up at him.

"Take care of yourself"

Her cheeks became subtly red. "...Yes, sir."


End file.
